


Walking Alone

by AngelZelo



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: cause even as a gangster yongguk would be the nicest guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelZelo/pseuds/AngelZelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is sort of a headcannon that me and my friend came up with.)<br/>Yongguk even as a gangster would be concerned for girls walking home alone in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Alone

Yongguk dabbed his bloodied lip with his sleeve and winced. He hadn't been in such a bad fight since his gang had been in their infancy. They even had a few of his boys in the hospital. He was walking home now, not because he didn't have a car, but because he didn't allow blood on his seats.

He grimaced. Why had he even made that rule? And why had his boys chosen this moment to be sticklers for such a rule?

He continued walking on the darkened roads, safe in his home territory. They had, after all, just taken care of their only rivals. He got to the corner and waited for traffic to pass. Yongguk noticed that the night air was chilly and tugged his leather jacket around himself tighter. As he got to the residential area where his home was he spotted three girls at the corner. He mouth tugged in disapproval at he saw them in shorts and none of them had any sort of jacket. They crossed the street and headed the way Yongguk was going, walking briskly.

He slowed his pace so that he could get a better look at them and his brow furrowed when he saw how young they looked. They caught up to him and he cleared his throat to draw their attention. 

The looks he got were those of fear. But he was used to it and engaged them in conversations anyway.

"Where are you girls headed? It's not safe this time of night. Yesterday you could have gotten kidnapped or mugged or something awful l could have happened." He scolded and the looks of fear turned to ones of confusion.

"And you should really dress warmer the weather isn't going to get any warmer and at night there's no sun to make up for it. I know you think you'll look stupid if you start bundling up, but believe me, you'll like it a lot better." He continued in his little monologue.

"So, let me walk you home. I'll make sure no one messes with you." He grinned at them, hoping that he made at least an impression on the girls.

"Why would we let a strange man, who was obviously just in a fight, walk us home? I have more self preservation than that." One of the girls said and tugged the others to walk away quickly.

Maybe he should stick to being a gang leader, and not neighbor hood patrol.


End file.
